Not So Smooth Criminal
by GlamLanie
Summary: Tommy has a run-in with his ex that did not go as planned. The summary sucks and it's better than it sounds. lol. My friend Caylie, BossBishGlambert, helped with and edited this story so thanks to her. I may post more chapters if people want them. Enjoy :)


Not So Smooth Criminal.

Tommy's POV

I heard a light knock at the door. Presuming it was Adam, who had just texted me barely a couple of minutes ago that he was on his way over to my apartment, I unthinkingly opened it. To my apparent dismay, it wasn't Adam. It was the last person I would want to see at the moment: my ex-girlfriend. I really didn't want to deal with her shit right now, or at any time for that matter.

"Can I help you Liz?" I asked her calmly.

"Oh, you have time for your faggot friend but not for me?" she retorted sharply. I flinched slightly at her particularly harsh choice of words.

God, she is such a bitch.

"Look, I'm busy." I replied, attitude apparent in my tone.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. I hope I didn't interrupt your little 'fucking session'."

"What do you want?" I pressed and altered my voice much harsher and more uninvitingly, hoping it would make her want to leave my apartment and my presence.

"Nothing much…" she said lowly, smiling deviously and continuing, "just you."

"I already told you," I say, motioning with my hand movements at the both of us, "it just doesn't work out well between us."

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ADAM ISN'T IT?! THAT FUCKING BITCH HAD TO COME INTO YOUR LIFE AND JUST SCREW EVERYTHING UP! I LOVED YOU! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" she screams at me hostilely.

"MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T FUCKING CHEATED ON ME, I WOULD STILL BE WITH YOU!" I scream back. Her hand rose in a flash, and a loud slap echoed throughout the apartment room as her little palm made heavy contact with my fragile, pale face. Bad move, Tommy Joe.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HE CAME ONTO ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT—" She paused, mid-sentence, her suddenly random realization finally setting in. "Wait… You just used that incident as a poor excuse to dump me, didn't you? You didn't even care that I had cheated on you… You never even loved me… It was always all about Adam, Adam, Adam all the fucking time… How could I have been so clueless? I can't believe I didn't see it before… It's completely obvious!"

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"You're gay! That's the only reason why you dumped me. You just wanted to be with Adam, so you dumped me."

I tried pathetically to reason with her, not wanting to verbally admit that everything she had just said was really true, "Liz, it just wasn't meant to be for us. I'm sorry."

"No, Tommy Joe. You're not." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as her smooth voice suddenly grew rather dark. "If I can't have you, no one else will, either. Not even your precious little Adam." She spit the last word out of her mouth particularly venomously, her tone like that of an angry serpent.

"Look, I think we're done here," I said shakily, trying to get her out of my apartment as quickly as possible before anything could transpire in the next few moments.

I tried closing the door, but she quickly stuck her foot between the door and its frame. She forcefully pushed the door back, letting it slam against the back wall, causing me to fall onto the floor painfully, landing directly onto my ass and hitting my head on some nearby piece of furniture. My mouth let out an involuntary groan as searing pain rippled through my skull and neck.

She stood precariously beside me, and it was only then that I noticed she had a small gun in the waistband of her tight blue jeans. She pulled the little gun from her pants, reaching down and smacking me roughly across the face with it. I gingerly cupped my cheek in my palm as it stung. I raised my hand away from my cheek quickly to pitifully deflect another smack that was then coming and came to realize that my hand was covered with spots and blotches of fresh blood.

I rolled weakly to my hands and knees and warily stood up to face Liz. Before I could even move another direction, Liz somehow backed me up against a wall. My head was already pounding, and my cheek was even sorer from the impact. Liz's phone rang loudly, distracting her without delay. As she paused stupidly to answer it, I pushed her harshly onto her tiny ass.

'_How does that feel, fucker?'_

I ran hastily into my bedroom and rapidly locked the door, shoving a nearby chair underneath the door handle, just in case. I took out my phone and quickly dialed Adam's number, my fingers trembling heavily. He thankfully answered by the second ring.

"Tommy?"

"Where are you?" I asked, panicked, my voice shaky.

"About five minutes away. Why? What's wrong?"

I heard the door knob jiggle, and I must have gasped, because Adam suddenly became very worried on the other end of the line, panicking just as much as I was.

"Babe? Tommy? What's going on? TOMMY!"

Liz burst incredibly monstrously through the thick wooden door.

'Where the hell did she get that strength? '

She marched straight toward me, slapping me hard across the face again. I heard Adam whimper through my phone's speaker.

"Tommy? Tommy, what was that? Are you alright?" Apparently, Liz had heard it too.

Before I even had the chance to pick up my phone from where it slid across the slick tile floor of the little bathroom, Liz put her little hands on my tiny shoulders and pushed downward, knocking me off of my balance and making me fall effortlessly backwards. I stayed on my side for a few seconds before her leather-plaid boot-covered foot came in direct contact with my stomach.

I closed my eyes in defeat, lying there, wheezing. But, no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. I started coughing, and when I reopened my eyes, I saw I was coughing up dark, red blood.

I just couldn't find the strength to even pick myself up, let alone fight back. I heard the front door open and heavy footsteps scramble frantically across the floor before the bedroom door was opened. I slowly lifted my head and saw Adam standing in the doorway. He looked stunned; like perhaps he couldn't quite comprehend the situation he'd just walked into and witnessed a piece of. He looked at Liz, his eyes darting over and widening as he saw the gun in her hands. He looked at me and gasped lightly.

"Tommy…" he started.

Liz cut him off, smiling. "Isn't it crazy? He told me that he loved you. The only person he should love is me." She chuckled darkly before continuing. "It wasn't until you kissed him that we began growing apart. This entire thing is your fault—"

"Adam," I coughed, wheezing every few words so that I could continue. "Don't listen to… her, babyboy… None of this… was your fault… I love you… and I—"

Liz pointed the gun mercilessly toward me. "Shut up. It _is _ his fault we aren't together."

"It's not… his fault… I didn't… know someone could… be like this to… someone they… supposedly loved."

"Excuse me?!" Liz shouted.

I don't… I don't know what… I ever saw... in you."

Fury immediately roared in Liz's eyes. She suddenly fired two defeaning shots. Adam gasped, his eyes widening.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Liz screamed.

Adam looked as if he still was unable to grasp just what had transpired. I still didn't know what had happened, either. My vision started to blur, and I felt myself becoming woozy. I let my head fall as my vision faded away slowly.


End file.
